what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninth Doctor
With a new lease of life, and a more happy demeanour, the Ninth Doctor was a inherently happy adventurer, and was not averse to experiencing and appreciating very human emotions. At his core an optimist and romantic, the Doctor tried to remain a cheerfull and pacifistic adventurer, But fell into despair after loosing Grace Holloway. The Doctor initially traveled with his predecessors final companion, Dr Grace Holloway. However after many adventures Grace was killed when attempting to save her friend from dying, this led to the Doctor deciding to isolate himself. After some time alone the Doctor met Sammy Thompson, a widow traveler from 18th Century America who had come to visit Castle McCrimmin in Scotland. After helping the Doctor defeat the Great Intelligence The Doctor's sense of adventure was renewed and he allowed Sammy to travel with him. The Doctor finally regenerated into his next incarnation inside the TARDIS when Harold Penton stabbed him.Category:Infoboxes Biography Post-Regeneration While on Karn the Eighth Doctor was left broken and filled with guilt after seeing the dead body of his companion Henrick. This made the Doctor realize that the Sisterhood were right and that he couldn't live in a guilt-stricken body, and after paying tribute to his companions, the Doctor regenerated into his next incarnation. (DW: The Last Night) After regenerating, the Doctor began suffering from amnesia. He was then taken into the TARDIS by Grace and managed to take off. After getting used to his new body and feeling that he could trust the TARDIS, The Doctor lost control of the ship due to the Master following them in his TARDIS and using a device to jam the controls. The TARDIS was forced to make an emergency landing in Sydney 1996, after failing to check if it was safe, the Doctor and Grace stepped outside and were caught in a shootout with a gang who were attempting to shoot Chang Lee. They both survived, however the Doctor was injured and was helped by Grace and Chang Lee to the hospital, but not before Lee stole some of the Doctor's things. After being healed, the Doctor and Grace were turned away and returned to the TARDIS. The next day the Doctor was taken to a rented Apartment by Grace after she discovered that the Master was on Earth, however he was not told this. The Doctor slowly began to regain his memory and after taking a walk in a park later that night, the Doctor fully regained his memory, which coincided with the Master and Chang Lee opening the Eye Of Harmony inside the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor sensing that the Eye had been opened learned that the Master was on Earth. The Doctor realised that the Eye opening was causing moleculer instabilities on Earth, and that he needed to find an Atomic Clock with a Beryllium Chip To fix the Molecular timing malfunction in the TARDIS. Just then, the Master and Chang Lee arrived, disquised as Taxi drivers which Gace had called, but the Doctor exposed their deception to Grace on the journey, and the two escaped to the Institute For Technological Advancements And Research on a Police Motercycle. There, they were able to steal a Beryllium Chip from Professor Wagg's Atomic Clock. When they got back to the TARDIS to fix the timing malfunction, Grace knocked the Doctor out when the Master took over her mind, and she and Chang Lee put him in restraints. While the restrained Doctor managed to expose Lee to the Master's lies before he could reopen the Eye, the Master killed Lee and forcibly used Grace instead, so that he could steal the Doctor's lives. Forced with the Master's endgame, the Doctor instructed Grace to set the TARDIS into a temporal Orbit back through its timestream in order to prevent the Earth from being sucked through the Eye: the consequencel loss of power to the Eye prevented the Master from successfully stealing the Doctor's life force. Grace returned to release the Doctor from his restraints, but the Master regained enough strength to throw her across the Cloister Room, killing her. The Doctor and the Master then fought one another, but the Master misjudged the angle of a jump and fell into the Eye, refusing to accept the Doctor's aid. S the TARDIS traveled back in its time-stream, Grace and Lee were revived by some energy from the Eye. Depositing Lee back in Sydney, the Doctor advised him to take a vacation on the following Christmas, before asking Grace if she still wanted to travel with him, offering to take her back home. Grace however informed him that she wanted to keep traveling with him and the two left in the TARDIS. (DW: Revenge Of The Master) I love humans. Always seeing patterns in things that aren't there. Personality With a carefree exterior, the Ninth Doctor was an enthusiastic figure who explored the universe for the sheer love and experience of it, craving natural things such as trees, birds and open spaces, thriving on the activity of writting wrongs, and safe guarding the future. The Nnth Doctor was a direct, emotional and sympathetic and an emotionally accessible individual, but these traits were balanced by his feelings of self doudt and weariness Of his endless battles to maintain order, with the Doctor commenting to Sammy Thompson that his travels had made him appreciate the “beauty and delicate sadness of the interconectednes of all things”. Physical Appearance He weighed approximately 180 pounds, notably less than his previous incarnation (DW: Revenge of the Master). Grooming and hair The Doctor had long, wavy hair after his regeneration, (DW: Revenge of the Master) but, after some time travelling with Grace, he had his wavy hair cut short. (DW: The Forest of the Dead). He latter grew out his hair again after she died (DW: The Castle that Time Forgot). Towards the end of his life he cut his hair short again (DW: Here We Go Again). Clothing Main attires The Doctor found a Wild Bill Hickok costume in the TARDIS wardrobe. Though he discarded the hat and gunbelt, he kept the long bottle-green velvet frockcoat, high collared white dress shirt, floppy battleship grey cravat with a bronze pin, greyish-green high-waist trousers, and six buttoned silky waistcoat with a golden pocket watch. (DW: Revenge of the Master) He also took to wearing question mark-fashioned boxer shorts, and would occasionally discard the cravat and leave his top buttons undone (DW: The Forest of the Dead, DW: Doomwraiths, DW: The Nightmare of Time) After the death of Grace, sometimes in place of a cravat, he wore an ascot in a ruffled bundle, coloured in flaxen yellow, (DW: The Castle that Time Forgot) eggplant purple, DW: A Case for the Blue Box) or midnight blue. (DW: Wallpaper) While doing this, he did not fully button his shirt which was meant to hold his neckband accessories, instead having the points of the collar drooped across his shoulders as he left it open-necked and wore the ascot crookedly on his own uncovered neck. The Doctor had replacement jackets, made for him by a tailor on Savile Row in 1892. The Doctor varied the colour scheme of his costume, such as wearing a dark blue frockcoat, a purple waistcoat, an yellow cravat, mauve trousers, a dark purple cravat (DW: The Return of Nimon). Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes Casting Paul McGann was the first choice of Stephen Garwood for the role of the Ninth Doctor, after his audition for the role Garwood considered no one else. * Paul McGann cut his hair severely shorter than his audition for the role of The Doctor. Thus a wig was hastily made for his first season. Paul McGann hated wearing the wig so he requested The Doctor to have short hair in his second season and eventually grow his hair back over time. Stephan Garwood and other production members agreed. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 32 * Hatred of the Daleks Season 33 * Revenge of the Master * The English Way of Death * The Time Ravages * Heaven and Earth * Trial by Fire * The Well * Paradise Lost * Resurrection of the Autons Season 34 * The Reckoning of Shadows * See No Evil * Past Imperfect * The Scales of Injustice * Plan B * The Room With No Doors * Iceberg * The Web of Time Season 35 * The Hail Mary * The End of the World * The Robots of Time * A Case for the Blue Box * GodEngine * Don't Blink * Damaged Goods Season 36 * Never Mind the Rogue * The Twilight Project * The Holy Terror * Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust * The Lazarus Project Season 37 * The Puppet Master * Fallout * The Forbidden Fruit * Who Killed Kennedy? * The Conspiracy of Time * The Chimes of Midnight Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare (archive footage) Season 40 * The Societal Step Movies * Doctor Who (2003) Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Characters Category:Time Lords